


Communication

by Kessie



Series: Teamwork [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kessie/pseuds/Kessie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has problems with a case and needs something to get his head free. Therefore sex is a good idea, isn´t it? (some silliness... a sequel to “Teamwork” but you better read that one and the “prequels” first)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication

**Communication**

**Authors:** Kessie  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Sherlock, John, Sally, Lestrade, Sherlock/Sally Sherlock/John/Sally  
 **Rating:** R to be safe  
 **Disclaimer:** Sherlock belongs to the BBC, Moffat and Gatiss. No copyright infringement intended.  
 **Summary:** Sherlock has problems with a case and needs something to get his head free. Therefore sex is a good idea, isn´t it? (some silliness... a sequel to “Teamwork” but you better read that one and the “prequels” first)

 

 

 

 

It had been a normal crime scene. Well, as normal as a crime scene could get. 

 

Two victims. 

 

Both dead. 

 

No real lead. 

 

So they had called Sherlock. 

 

Which had been totally fine with Sally. Maybe if they were lucky they could solve this quickly and she would get off in time for a change, after having to do extra hours the last week. She was actually looking forward to seeing John and Sherlock after she was done with the paperwork of this case. That and she was utterly and totally exhausted.

 

So yes, she was actually cheering Sherlock on.

 

Only in her mind though, because except for Lestrade nobody at the crime scene knew that they were actually friendly with each other. Least of all Anderson, who was currently grumbling about Sherlock invading his crime scene again.

 

Sally had to smile at that and walked over to them. Good times. Things never changed. 

 

“So freak, any clue?” She inquired but was surprised as Sherlock shook his head. 

 

“I... not yet. Anderson leave the room. You are killing my brain cells.” he ordered and something was clearly off. Before Anderson could do as much as respond one word, Sally had already taken his arm and was leading him out of the room. 

 

“Ignore the freak. We still have to question some witnesses anyway.” She told him and was glad he didn´t actually complain, since questioning witnesses was technically not his division as a forensic worker. The guy probably still thought this would help him get into Sally´s good graces and therefore would lead into her pants- which couldn´t have been further from the truth. 

 

Anderson, to Sally, was as dumb as Sherlock described him. But it was good that he was, since because of this he would never catch on to them being serial killers. 

 

Working with someone as clueless as he was could still be a pain though. There had been times when she and Sherlock had actually added things to Anderson´s reports to get cases solved and criminals convicted. 

 

He simply was too dumb to see the clues for himself. 

 

Twenty minutes later all witnesses had been questioned. Anderson and Lestrade were getting coffee while Sherlock was still at the scene in the living room, examining everything around the body. Or so Sally thought, as Sherlock suddenly appeared next to her in the hallway.

 

“Still no clue?” She asked softly and could hear him sigh.

 

“No. But you could help me.” Sherlock offered and came closer to her.

  
“I need something to help me think.” 

 

He was behind her now, pressing himself against her back. His hands began travelling down her sides, while his mouth moved to her ear, slowly nibbling before speaking again. “ And I could use you for that.” A kiss to her neck sent a shiver through her. “Make my brain restart.” His hands were between her legs now, rubbing slowly while his mouth licked that one spot on the left side of her neck which made her nuts. She shivered and felt his hardness against her ass. “You´d be essential to solving the case, you know?” he drawled, before resuming the kisses at her neck again and that was when Sally finally stopped.

 

What the hell was she doing here? Hell, what the hell was Sherlock doing?

 

She pushed him off, still a bit flushed and glared at him. “So that´s all that I am to you?” she asked, close to screaming at him. Seeing Anderson entering the hallway behind him she swallowed down a bit of her anger and disappointment, before she spoke once more. “I should have known, I guess. Well freak, maybe you should go and bother someone else.” 

 

With that she stormed off, passing a surprised Anderson while Sherlock looked after her.

 

 

#

 

John´s afternoon had been fairly quiet. Just a few sniffles at the clinic, one easily reset broken arm so far. Nothing major. 

 

Then Sally had called, clearly upset.

 

“I... John, I can´t do this anymore. It was like I was nothing but a sex-toy to him. Something to make sure that his brain would work better. Like: oh, brain is failing? Let´s go and fuck Sally to get our head free. Worse, what would have happened if anyone would have seen us?” 

 

John sighed at that, trying to come up with something to say as Sally spoke further. “It was a dumb idea to start anything with him.”

 

“Sally. It´s not just him, you know? There´s three of us.”

 

“Yeah I know. That´s why I´m calling, I guess.” She sighed. “I just don´t know if our arrangement was a good idea, that´s all.” 

 

She had vented more after that and John had let her. He could understand what she meant. To Sherlock sex often seemed to be something he needed to do. Like an errand he had to run, something which couldn´t be avoided. It wasn´t like the detective didn´t enjoy it, no. It was more like he treated it like something which didn´t involve feelings. Like at all. 

 

John was sure most of this originated out the need for self protection. He still wouldn´t allow himself to get emotionally closer to either him or Sally, let alone both. And yet treating Sally like a thing which could help to restart his brain wouldn´t help. It would drive her away and he had the feeling this was the last thing Sherlock wanted to do.

 

Hell it was the last thing John wanted to happen, cause he liked them both, damn it. 

 

Now how could he make the consulting detective see that before it was too late?

 

#

 

John had hardly returned to Baker Street when Greg called again. There had been another murder, apparently connected to the two victims from a few hours before and so they had gone to the crime scene immediately. 

 

He tried to talk to Sherlock in the taxi. Discretely though, as the damn cabby could have been listening in.

 

“You know Sherlock, the thing with Sally this afternoon?” he tried and of course Sherlock caught on.

 

“Yes I know. A bit not good.” The consulting detective answered and John nodded. 

 

“A bit not good indeed. Unless you want to drive her away completely.” 

 

Sherlock had looked surprised at this and John sighed. He probably had no idea what he had done to Sally. It was so typical Sherlock he nearly laughed about it. “You can´t treat her like that.” he told Sherlock as they arrived at the crime scene and were getting out of the taxi. “She´s not a toy you know?”

 

That stopped Sherlock in front of the door to the house where the crime scene was supposed to be. “That´s what she thought? That I was using her as a sex toy?” 

 

John nodded and Sherlock huffed.

 

“And I thought it would be interesting to have sex in a different place for a change. There was no malice in it.“ 

 

A pointed look from John led to a loud sigh from Sherlock. “And yes it would have helped to get my head free. But I was under the impression that Sally likes a varied sex life and I wanted to provide her with that.” 

 

Now John really laughed at that. “Sherlock have you been reading in the internet again?”

 

The consulting detective said nothing, but John was sure he had caught on. “You know you can´t believe everything they write in the forums, don’t you? Also everyone is different, so what one enjoys might be bad for ano...” 

 

It was this moment when the door opened to reveal Anderson, and John swallowed his sentence.

 

“Ah there you are, freak. Lestrade is already waiting.” The forensic technician commented, clearly not happy about seeing them and ushered them inside. 

 

Once inside they first came across Sally, who was standing near the stairs, looking tired. 

 

“Hello Donovan.” John greeted and winked at her, while Sherlock seemed to ignore her completely this time. 

 

Looking around John made sure neither Anderson nor any other Yarder could listen or see them and stopped next to her. “You all right.?” he inquired and Sally grimaced.

 

“Yeah, sure I am. Sorry I overreacted earlier. I mean it´s not like we are really together anyway. I sometimes get emotional close to my period as silly as that sounds.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yes of course. And hey it´s Sherlock. I probably should be honoured to serve such a great mind.” She mocked, but John stopped her.

  
“Sally.” He warned but she held up her hand.

 

“No, it was my mistake as well. I didn´t even say stop or tell him anything. Just ran off. Sorry you had to bear all this. Won´t happen again.” Sally declared and smiled a bit forced.

 

John was just about to respond when Sherlock’s head appeared at the door towards the kitchen where the body had been found.  
  
“John, where are you?” he whined and John couldn´t help but roll his eyes. Of course. He had probably heard everything.

 

“I´ll be right there. Go and play with your body.” he told him and Sherlock was off again a moment later when John realized what he had just said. Both he and Sally looked at each other, clearly amused and then erupted into loud laughter. 

 

“I don´t wanna know what Freud would make of this, John.” Sally whispered and John tried to pinch her but she was too quick for him and went into the kitchen. Shaking his head at everything, once again John followed, still laughing silently. 

 

The murder was staged in the same manner as the one before. Except this time it was only one victim. John saw that Lestrade was there as well, still questioning the neighbour who had found the poor man, and nodded at him.

 

This time it took Sherlock only minutes. “It was the wife of the older one of his two cousins which you found this morning. This one was having an affair with her. But he told her husband and because of that he died first. Then she went home to kill her husband and I believe his brother’s murder just happened to be coincidental as he happened to be at the wrong place.” He deduced, furiously walking around the crime scene, showing clues to Lestrade and the other Yarders. “I can not believe I didn´t see it earlier. This should have been solved hours ago.” He grumbled and it was Lestrade who took his arm and stopped him. 

 

“Sherlock, it´s all right. You solved it, didn´t you? Sometimes these things take time. As the wife was still at the Yard to give her witness account we even have her in custody already. I just sent an Sms to Dimmock. Wish all criminals would be so easy to catch.” he beamed and Sherlock rolled his eyes.

 

“To me they are. There are few of them who can match my intellect. In fact this was boring, I hope you have a better case for me tomorrow.” 

 

Lestrade shook his head. “Stop complaining or you get none at all. Anyway, Sally you are off since we are done here. Paperwork can wait until tomorrow. Anderson you as well, once you bagged all the evidence.” Getting out his phone he turned to Sherlock again. “I´m going to inform my superiors now. But thanks again Sherlock for helping. John, thanks to you as well. I know I don´t say it often enough.” 

 

The consulting detective simply huffed at that and went out of the room while John nodded and smiled at the DI.

  
“No problem. And his highness means no problem as well. He is just chuffed it took him a while this time.” 

 

“Yeah probably. He can´t stand being a bit slower for once the git. “Lestrade laughed and started to dial a number. “Anyway, take care of him and see you soon.” With that he walked out of the room and out of the house onto the street where he proceeded to talk into his phone.

 

Sally followed him slowly, clearly tired but happy she got to leave now and John choose to go with her.

 

“So you coming to Baker Street with us?” he enquired and Sally sighed. 

 

“Come on. I know you want to and there´s not just Sherlock, there´s me as well, you know?” He urged, took her hand and smiled at her as he sensed she needed some distraction. The week had been hell for her as well, he knew that since he and Sherlock had been at the crime scenes most of the time.

 

“You´re not giving up until I´m coming home with you, are you?” She countered and John nodded. 

 

“No. I know your shift is over. How about a night in front of the telly, some take away and I´m sure we can also get some ice cream? Sherlock probably will be busy with one of his experiments anyway.” 

 

He winked at her and Sally laughed slightly at this and rolled her eyes. “Guess a woman can´t say no to that.” she responded as suddenly a taxi stopped next to them. Of course no one other than Sherlock Holmes stuck his head out of its window and looked at them with annoyed eyes. 

  
“Are you two done with your squabbling and will you get in? I don´t want to stay here all night.” he huffed and opened the door for them to get in, but not without giving them a pointed look. 

 

At this Sally finally seemed to give up and only moments later they found themselves in the taxi with Sherlock. 

 

While Sherlock seemed to be lost in his own world again, John was still smiling at her. He had taken her hand again and was holding it, which was about as much touching as they allowed themselves in public normally. While Lestrade probably had guessed about their relationship they weren´t that fond of Sally´s colleagues at the Yard, or worse the press, knowing about it. That would only lead to problems.

 

So hand holding it was then. Sally seemed to be okay with it as well, as she squeezed his hand back and winked at him, which made John feel a bit like a teenager again. Sherlock seemed to be oblivious, furiously typing into his mobile phone and John would have rolled his eyes at this, but decided he wouldn´t bother this time. 

 

A few minutes later the taxi stopped, but to Sally´s and John´s surprise not in front of 221b but in front of the Radisson Hotel instead.

 

“We´ve arrived!” the driver proclaimed and only a moment after that they followed Sherlock out of the car and into the hotel.

 

Once inside Sherlock got a keycard from the desk clerk and ushered them on, shaking his head.

 

“Now go on.” he urged and John and Sally went into the lift still clueless what Sherlock wanted here.

 

On the second floor Sherlock opened a room with the keycard and the others followed him inside, the consulting detective still keeping a straight face.

 

To John´s surprise it was a suite. Pretty big, with a huge, fluffy bed, a big couch and a fireplace and even better: a whirlpool in front of it, which already had warm water prepared and a bottle of Champagne next to it. 

 

Sally seemed to be as perplexed as John was as she was still looking around a bit helplessly, trying to take everything in. “And now?” she asked a few seconds later.

 

Sherlock smiled at both of them. “And now I apologize for my behaviour earlier.” 

 

While John was stunned, Sally seemed to be downright shocked, clearly searching for a response as well. 

 

“And I wanted to show you, that I also prefer an adequate environment for us having sex. The thing in the hallway earlier was not to demean you but to spice things up a bit.” Sherlock ended and Sally just looked at him, still open mouthed and unbelieving. 

 

“Okay, what have you done with Sherlock Holmes? This can not...” She started to tease, but stopped when she saw Sherlock was actually being insecure for a change. 

 

“Hey it´s ok. I´m just stunned. Positively stunned okay?” She said and walked over to him, taking his hands into hers. “And earlier, like I said that was not just you making a mistake. First I didn´t even say stop when I should have, cause how could you have known? And second I simply ran and assumed, without talking to you first. That was stupid.”

 

Sherlock seemed to be satisfied with this and nodded. “I´m not him you know.” he stated and Sally put a hand over his mouth to stop him.

 

“Yes, I know. As I said, I was stupid.” She seemed to sense John´s questions as he came over and turned to him. “But lets not talk of my past lovers okay? I´ll tell you later, John, but can we make use of this wonderful sexy environment now?” 

 

This was met with great agreement as both men immediately went for her. 

 

John kissed her first, then stripped Sherlock out of his coat and other clothes while the detective was kissing Donovan and making sure she lost her clothes. Once they were naked they went for John- tackling him onto the big bed in the process. 

 

What followed was a happy tangle of limbs as they first made use of the bed and then whirlpool. Exhausted, but happy they collapsed into the bed again to have more Champagne and some of the snacks that had been brought from room service.

 

John was glad that Sherlock and Sally made up. Hell, they didn´t even need that much help this time, which showed him that both cared about what they were doing here. Just like he did. 

 

“Guys, we really need to work on our communication.” he announced, still blissful in the afterglow, surrounded by the warmth of the other two next to him and took another sip of his Champagne.

 

Sally on his left agreed with a “Hmm.” while Sherlock of course chose to say nothing. So typical. John took a deep breath and nudged his lover, who then grumbled something which might have been an agreement. With Sherlock you could never tell. 

 

“We need a safeword.” Sally suddenly declared. “Something with which the other one knows that they have to stop. Something we can also use in public. Something which isn´t...”

 

“Anderson.” 

 

While John was still like “What?, Sally had only laughed for second. “Something which you don´t use all the time, Sherlock.” she told him.

 

“I don´t use Anderson in regards to sex. That would be disgusting.” the detective snorted but then seemed to think again.

 

“Yes, but we are not just talking about sex here. It could also tell us to tone down the insults and other things like that. Or even tell the other two that help is needed.” Donovan explained and John had to give it to her that it was really a good idea. Why hadn´t these two thought of it earlier?

 

“Mycroft.” Sherlock proclaimed loudly only seconds later and John couldn´t help but laugh then. 

 

“Sherlock! That´s not better.” Sally chided, but she was trying hard to not laugh as well, as Sherlock tried to remain so serious about it. 

 

“What? There´s no way my brother´s name and sex will ever be mentioned in the same sentence and I hardly see him anyway. That, and only mentioning him makes me want to run away.” 

 

The dark haired man was grinning now as well, and clearly having Sally on. 

 

Trying to pinch the culprit she pouted as he managed to evade her, while John couldn´t stop laughing. That was one of the reasons he loved these two, watching them bickering made him want to break out the popcorn. 

 

And better, as their partner he even got to see the friendly bickerings like this one, which often were funnier than the staged ones at the crime scenes. 

 

They´d get their safewords. 

 

Eventually, as it was really a good idea. 

 

But for now it was even better to watch how Sally jumped onto Sherlock, trying to tickle his sides in revenge, while he tried to do the same to her.

 

The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yes another one. How did you guys like it? I have more ideas in this universe but you guys need to tell me that you want to read further cause otherwise I don´t have to write them. 
> 
> So do you want more in this universe? Any special things you want to read specifically?


End file.
